


So Wrong

by justanotherjen



Series: Babies R Us [2]
Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen





	So Wrong

**So Wrong (long version)**   
**by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
**Stargate SG-1**   
**SG-1, Janet**   
**  
1795**   
**words**   
**rating: PG-13  
WARNINGS: mpreg, baby!fic **

_Jack gives birth to a baby that is a combination of Jack and Daniel's DNA just days after Sam and Janet each have their own baby. The short version of this was written for the badfic challenge at stargateland. This is an expanded version and follows We're Going to Need a Bigger Nursery._

 **don't own... wish I did, but I don't. No infringement intended.**

* * *

Jack groaned, throwing his head back into the pillow. It offered little comfort—now soaked in as much sweat as his head. His hear stuck to his head in clumps, sticking up in some places where he ran his fingers through.

"Just a few more minutes, Colonel," Janet said, somewhere off to his left.

The pain shot through is stomach, like a knife cutting deep inside. "Hurry it up already," he growled, biting down on his lip.

"Just hold on, sir," Carter said.

"For crying out loud, Carter, will you stop calling me 'sir'. I think we're past that."

"Yes, sir."

"Carter!"

"Sorry."

"Jack, just calm down." Daniel stood at the foot of the bed, lightly massaging Jack's foot.

"STOP THAT!" he screamed, causing Daniel to jump away as if scalded. Another pain stabbed his lower half. He bit down harder, tasting blood. A low moan pushed up no matter how hard he tried to keep it down. "What the hell is taking so long," he yelled through clenched teeth.

"All right, Colonel, we're ready for you." Janet sounded way too cheery for the amount of pain he was in.

"Yay," Jack responded with absolutely no enthusiasm, "let's get this show on the road then."

Carter squeezed his hand—he hadn't even realized she was holding it. "Good luck, sir... uh, Jack."

He frowned at her. "You're not coming?" His voice sounded weak to his ears but Carter just smiled slightly.

"I wasn't sure..."

"I was there when you-"

"That was different."

"How?"

She glanced over at Daniel. He was looking everywhere except at Jack.

"I don't think Daniel wants to go." But the look on Daniel's face said otherwise. "Oh fine, whatever. Can we just get this done."

"At least you only have one in there," Daniel muttered.

"What was that?" Jack was tired of all the conversation. The pain sucked and he wanted this thing out of him.

"Nothing. Jack, if you'd rather Sam in the OR-"

Janet blew out an exasperated breath. "You can both come. Teal'c, too, if he wants."

They all looked over at the doctor. "It's not every day your commander goes into labor." She grinned at Jack's green-tinged expression.

"Especially when the commander is a man," murmured Carter with a devilish twinkle in her eye.

"Ugh," Jack groaned. "I really don't care." The pain was getting worse and everything about this was wrong. So very wrong. "Can we just hurry before this thing decides to come out some other way?"

Carter sniggered at that. Even Daniel gave a little grin although he hadn't thought it too funny when Jack mentioned it a month ago while the archeologist was moaning on the gurney. Jack narrowed his eyes at his friend and considered kicking him and blaming it on a spasm of pain.

Daniel gave him a look. "Payback, Jack, for all the grief you gave me."

Jack sighed in defeat as the nurses began wheeling his bed towards the OR, Carter still at his side, still holding his hand. He squeezed it tightly. Daniel took up a spot behind her, just to the right of Jack's head, his hand resting on the safety railing.

"Relax, Jack. This isn't your first surgery and it isn't that bad."

Jack didn't reply to that but they all knew it wasn't the surgery or the pain that was freaking him out. He watched Janet as she lead the bed down the hall. She wasn't doing the surgery, just watching... like SG-1. She was officially off duty—again like SG-1—having just given birth herself two days earlier. On the same day as Carter. He was still kind of surprised they were both up and wandering around but the doc assured him it was pretty normal for women to leave the hospital 24 hours after giving birth. He'd be laid up for a few days. Daniel had been in bed for four and whining for another two weeks about the pain. This had to be the weirdest experience of his life. He glanced up at Carter. She was watching him with glistening eyes. Hormones she would have said.

* * *

12 hours later...

Jack felt sick. Really sick. Like he was going to throw up. Janet insisted that was from the spinal block they gave him during the surgery. Jack wasn't convinced. This whole situation was making him sick. First finding out Carter was pregnant. With his baby. And then Janet. And Daniel! That had been insane. He spent many gleeful days teasing his best friend over being the first pregnant man in history. Daniel hadn't appreciated it. Explaining it to Hammond had been even harder. And then... then Jack started feeling ill, his stomach hurting. Daniel had given him a smug, knowing look as Janet dragged him to the infirmary for an ultrasound.

And now here he was lying in the infirmary with a sore abdomen, raging migraine and roiling stomach surrounded by brightly colored balloons and banners... all mocking him. He'd pop every single one of them if he could get out of bed.

"How are you feeling, Colonel?" Dr. Spitz—some guy from the Academy Jack had never heard of—wandered in, clipboard in hand.

"Just peachy."

"He's a little testy," Janet told the doctor with a smile. "Hormones, most likely."

Jack shot her a dirty look.

"That's normal."

"What part of this is normal?" Jack demanded with a snort.

Carter, pretending to sleep in the chair next to him, giggled.

"Well, it's normal for you to be testy, Jack." Daniel sat in another chair across the room, a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms.

"Maybe he's hormonal all the time," Carter offered.

"Watch it, Major."

She giggled again, burying her face in the pillow she had propped up some how. Jack had no idea how she was curled into the uncomfortable chair, let alone sleeping.

Spitz ignored the friendly banter. "Any other complaints, Colonel?"

Jack shrugged.

Spitz raised an eyebrow in a fairly good imitation of Teal'c.

Jack sighed.

"Colonel?"

"He probably feels sick," Daniel said. "I did after the surgery."

"That's common," Spitz said.

"I already told him that."

Spitz nodded at Janet. "I'll give you something to settle your stomach. Keep taking your pain meds, Colonel."

Jack grunted.

"He will," mumbled Carter. She looked exhausted. She probably was, Jack thought. She had a newborn at home to take care of.

As if on cue, Teal'c entered. "Major Carter your presence is needed in the nursery."

Carter groaned then peeked up at Jack again. "Feeding time." He gave her a lop-sided grin in response. Her return smile sent a warm, tingly sensation up and down his body. Must be the hormones, he thought.

"Are the other babies okay?" Daniel asked. The rest all belonged to Daniel in some way. Which was more wrong than a lot of what was going on today.

"Indeed. I was able to settle Richard and Dean easily after feeding each a bottle. Christina is an agreeable, quiet baby and needed no soothing. Terrance..." He glanced over at Janet. She got to his feet before Teal'c could finish.

"I'll check on him." She gave Daniel a shy look before nodding to Spitz and exiting with Carter.

Daniel yawned, catching the last doctor's attention. "Doctor Jackson, you should be resting."

Daniel snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Daniel," Jack started. He felt a pain well in his chest, an uncomfortable pressure that pushed against his heart. He cleared his throat—damn hormones. "Daniel, just go lie down. You're making me feel more tired watching you yawn every two seconds."

Daniel sighed. "Yeah, I guess. A nap sounds good." He got up carefully and looked at the baby in his arms then over at Jack. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and, with a forced groan, lifted his arms to show he was willing to take her from Daniel.

He smiled slightly and handed the baby over then left, Spitz following him out, hopefully to make sure he actually went to his quarters. Jack looked down at the little Michelle. She was so tiny with just a hint of blond hair and the longest lashes he'd ever seen. With no one in the room, Jack let his guard down and pulled the newborn tight to his chest, breathing in the smell of baby powder and lotion. His heart skipped a beat as she squirmed slightly, her tiny hand wrapping tightly around his finger. Oh god, he thought. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

Jack hadn't been there when Charlie had been born. Sara had insisted it was okay but now, sitting here holding his little girl—one of four new children to have the O'Neill genes—he knew she had lied. He had sat nervously outside the OR after Daniel went through the same surgery just a month earlier. They hadn't known then that his babies were a combination of his, Jack and Teal'c's DNA.

Janet couldn't explain how it was even possible but all the tests proved it. Chrissy was definitely Teal'c's child. And the other two—identical twin boys they named Richard and Dean—were definitely Jack's. They looked just like his baby pictures which was a little disconcerting. Actually the whole thing was really disturbing. She had been able to do tests before hand determining that Jack's baby shared DNA with Daniel. Jack hadn't wanted to even think about that.

And then just a few days ago, his own stomach huge and pressing against his bladder and spine (causing shooting pains down his leg), he held Carter's hand while he delivered their daughter, Amanda. Janet had been in the next bed with Daniel at her side as Terry was born. He had thought that was an emotional day but nothing compared to actually giving birth himself. He wondered if Daniel had a similar overwhelming bond with the litter he carried as compared to the one Janet had. Or Michelle. Although from the reluctant way Daniel handed the baby over Jack figured he had a pretty close bond with all five of them. Daniel had always been more emotional than Jack, hormones not withstanding.

The fact that they had to come up with some cover story to explain six babies had kept all of them inside the mountain, a nursery being set up in a large store room off of the infirmary. Nobody knew how the kids would be as they grow or if they could ever be normal. Jack didn't think his life would ever be normal again.

In his arms, Michelle let out a soft cooing sound and snuggled closer to Jack's beating heart. Jack let his eyes slide shut. He'd worry about it later.


End file.
